This invention relates to a California-type shoe and a stitched-down shoe.
In a conventional California-type shoe, a cushioned platform provides the wearer with increased comfort. However, a conventional California-type shoe requires an insole which reduces the flexibility of the shoe and adds unnecessary weight to the shoe thereby detracting from the shoe's comfort. The insole also adds material and expense to the manufacture of the shoe.
In a conventional stitched-down shoe, the cut edge of the upper material is flanged outwardly and is usually attached by adhesive and stitching to a layer of rigid material which in turn is attached to the outer sole. In some cases, the outwardly-flanged cut edge is stitched directly to the sole of the shoe. It is customary to prepare the cut edge with a special tool to insure that it is smooth. It is also customary to dye the cut edge since it is usually a different color than either the shoe base or the leather surface of the upper itself. In a conventional stitched-down shoe, a thick leather is necessary for durability, since a thin single layer of leather may tear from the stitching due to the normal forces of wearing the shoe.